


The End is the Beginning is the End

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: My good friendnarada-taliswas trying to figure out what to write for the Sheith New Year's event (GO READ HER STUFF) and I tossed this idea out there. And I ultimately felt the need to write it.Be absolutely forewarned that this is an end fic.





	The End is the Beginning is the End

Just like everything has a beginning, so too does it have an end.

In this the paladins believed that they had already had their story end, what with the Lions taking off in to deep space, never to be seen again. Those phenomenal cosmic beings disappearing into the vast unknown. 

What they didn’t count on was their return.

Years past the war, with his culinary empire now a legacy, the yellow Lion returned, landing out in front of the home he had helped rebuild to replace the one destroyed by the Galran invasion. Quietly, Yellow sat for a few days as Hunk’s health started to deteriorate beyond what modern medicine could help with. The last day came and he knew it was time. At the end, Yellow lowered her jaw to the ground, opening wide, and with the help of a grandchild, he hobbled in. Minutes later, she raised her head to the sky, roared her terrible roar, and disappeared with the fading light of day.

The news spread amongst the known galaxies and it was rumored that the others would then return as a portent of their chosen paladin’s mortality. A handful of years later the rumor was proven as fact when Red came next for Lance, accompanied by Blue. They sat quiet as the centenarian Lance sat with his family, smiling and visiting, seeming for all the world to be able to continue on without issue, still believing in the quiet life, but having returned to the Garrison to train future generations. On the seventh day, Red dropped her jaw to the ground as Blue looked on. With some assistance from Veronica’s young strapping grandson, Mixca, he sat in the pilot’s seat and as soon as the boy was off, Red and Blue both roared in a cacophony of noise before launching skyward, dancing around each other in spirals of color as they left the atmosphere.

Aging Pidge, nearing her 126th year alive, smiled gently and knowingly when Green landed in front of her home not far from the Garrison. She had her own legacy built, created a coalition of scientists and engineers to bring as many planets as they could into the technological future. With her family about her, they celebrated those last few days and when she fell, losing strength in her limbs, she stood up one more time, hands gripping tightly at her assistant’s arm, and made her way slowly to Green, hands gentle on the open jaw and vanished into the gaping maw. In a streak of green fire, she too was gone to the stars.

After that, it wasn’t for years yet before anything came for Keith. They expected it but were not sure when it would happen. Keith, with his Galran blood, was nearly 259 when the Lions finally showed up. Both Black and Red came. Shiro, who’s enhanced body had also kept him alive alongside his husband, married nearly 236 years, was afraid for Keith. He had lost his connection to Black when resurrected and knew, just knew that Black came for Keith only and that he would be left behind. But when the 7th day came, Keith stood in front of Black alone and she had not lowered her head yet. It was only when Shiro moved to stand beside Keith, hand on his shoulder like always, that she lowered herself down, mouth opening with the whoosh-grind. Turning to his husband, Keith spoke quietly, hand outstretched, “Takashi?” With a small, sad smile, he took the proffered limb, and they both looked back at their grown children, half-Galran and a smorgasbord of other orphans picked up during Keith’s lifelong efforts to help the galaxies. The group dashed forward, gripping tightly at their parents in fierce, tear-laden hugs. When a rumble began in Black and was followed by an echoing one from Red, they stepped away from their children, and walked in to the Black hand in hand.

Both Lions then roared in what some onlookers described as a joyous noise before leaping into the air, and like shooting stars, blurred into the darkness of the night sky.

So as in the beginning as in the end, the paladins were together. Bound by fate, tempered in the heat of war; a found family that had not been forgotten no matter how scattered across the galaxies they had become. Somewhere in time and space, smiles were met by other smiles, hands and arms holding on as the last of their number joined them, ethereal, brilliant as she had been in life as they had known it. 

Voltron was never needed again, as together, the paladins watched over those who continued on. Ever present, ever watchful, ensuring that their combined legacies created the template in which all moved forward, at peace. And finally, at rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
